sex or make love?
by biya-kyuke
Summary: hanya ada satu kata, yaitu : NIKMAT    last chapter, WONKYU
1. Chapter 1

**Sex or Make love?**

Pairing : WONKYU

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : Miss Typo, Yaoi, Aneh, SMUT dll

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun,

Disclaimer : this fic is mine

Summary : hanya ada satu kata, yaitu : NIKMAT

Cho Kyuhyun's POV

"Ngghhhh…." Desahku kuat sambil meremas seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk mengingat sudah beberapa jam ini dia menyetubuhiku tanpa henti. Sepertinya sudah berkali-kali aku mencapai surgaku, begitupun ia. Meskipun sudah berjam-jam, tidak kurasakan miliknya melemah didalam rektumku. Perih yang nikmat serta remasan-remasannya pada milikku tanpa henti semakin membuatku mengeratkan pelukan kami.

"Wonnnhh… Sii.. Aaanggggh" bahkan bibirku sudah tidak mampu lagi menyebut namanya, dia sudah membuatku tersesat. Kenikmatan ini bahkan nyaris membuatku gila.

"umm Kyuuuhh… ketat sekalihhh relax sayangghh" ujarnya terengah-engah. Dia menyeringai ketika tubuhku melengkung sempurna karna penetrasinya penisnya sudah menyentuh prostatku dengan akurat. Dijilatnya nippleku yang teracung didepan wajahnya dan digigitnya dengan keras nipple kanan dan kiriku bergantian sehingga membuat tubuhku yang melengkung mulai jatuh lagi ke 'arena permainan' kami.

Kurasakan tubuhku mulai kembali bergetar, menandakan aku akan mencapai surgaku. Tusukan Siwon hyung semakin kasar dan tak beraturan. Aku yakin, dia juga pasti sedang menggapai surganya. "Ukh.. hyunghhh… akhhhuu takhhh…. Kuaathhh… lagghiih…" desahku tertahan. Dia tidak menjawab tetapi langsung meremas juniorku dengan kasar seakan mencoba memaksa cairanku agar keluar. "AAAAAHHH…" dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya akupun memuntahkan cairanku di perut dan dadanya. Berberapa detik kemudian aku merasa tubuhku kembali penuh dan bisa dipastikan bahwa hyung kesayanganku itu sudah meloloskan hasratnya.

Cho Kyuhyun's POV end

Choi Siwon's POV

"Ahhh…" aku menggeram lemah ketika akhirnya aku menyusul kekasihku ini meraih surganya. Ya. Kekasih. Siapa lagi orang yang berani kusetubuhi kalau bukan kekasihku. Hei! Aku masih kenal tuhan. Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun masih memerah, mengekspreksikan kenikmatan yang sudah kuberikan dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Ukh.. kenapa dia begitu menggairahkan sih? Kurasakan juniorku mulai berkedut lagi melihat posisi 'indah'nya. Hei! Siapa yang tidak terangsang melihat dia masih setia mengangkangkan kakinya dan tidak mencoba untuk membenarkan posisi. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan rektumnya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan spermaku berkedut-kedut seakan mengundang untuk kembali dimasuki. Untungnya aku tidak sebejat itu. Aku tahu dia lelah. Bahkan mungkin untuk mendesahpun dia akan kesusahan. Lebih baik aku bermain sendiri sajalah. Tak mungkinkan kalau aku mendiamkan juniorku yang sudah kembali berdiri ini. Tak akan terasa nyaman. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi di apartemen kami. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika kudengar dia memanggilku.

"Hyuuuuunghhh.. hhh..hhh" desahnya manja. Segera kuhampiri Kyuhyunku, ku elus rambutnya. " Ada apa sayang?" tanyaku pelan. "Mau kemanahhh?" ujarnya sembari menatapku. "Kekamar mandi, sayang. Juniorku belum benar-benar selesai" jawabku jujur. Kulihat dia sedikit kaget, namun cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya. "Kenapa tidak memintaku membantumu menyelesaikannya?" ucapnya polos. Aku menggeleng cepat dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Kasian Kyuhyunku. Kalau dia tidak segera tidur aku khawatir dia bisa sakit.

Choi Siwon's POV end

Normal POV

Matahari bersinar begitu terang pagi ini. Cahayanya menyusup dari jendela yang sudah dibuka oleh namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon. Kini tubuh atletis Siwon sudah tidak lagi telanjang. Ia sudah terbalut pakaian formal dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekantornya. Ya. Siwon memang tipikal pria idaman. Ketampanannya, kekayaannya mampu menghipnotis semua orang. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap untuk dapat merebut hatinya dari seorang pemuda berbadan ramping, berkulit seputih susu dan bermata tajam yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan sudah begitu tergila-gila kepada pemuda manis ini jauh sebelum mereka saling mengenal. Jangan tanya kenapa Siwon bisa sampai bertekuk lutut pada pemuda manis ini. Ceritanya bahkan terlalu panjang. Dengan langkah hatihati Siwon bergerak menuju kaca yang berada disamping kasurnya sambil berusaha tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia mematut wajahnya di kaca, mengagumi ketampanannya dan secara tidak sengaja melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun di kaca. Siwon menelan ludahnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bahkan jauh lebih seksi dibandingkan dengan yang semalam. Bahkan dari pantulan kacapun Siwon bisa dengan jelas melihat kissmark yang sudah ia buat di leher dan dada Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, Siwon sudah kembali berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Sekarang, terlihatlah dengan jelas junior Kyuhyun yang lemas bergerak naik turun seirama nafas Kyuhyun. Di sekitar perut dan selangkangan Kyuhyun dipenuhi bekas cairan spermanya dan sperma Siwon yang telah mengering. Bau sperma menguar disekitar Kyuhyun menambah kesan menggairahkan.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang tempat Kyuhyun tidur. Raut wajahnya terlihat ragu. Sebenarnya hari ini ada meeting penting yang harus segera dihadiri. Tapi melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, mau tak mau Siwon tak tahan juga. Lubang ketat Kyuhyun terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Akhirnya setelah sedikit merenung, Siwon menyerah. Ia terlalu bernafsu. Sekarang tangan kokoh Siwon tidak lagi menopang dagunya. Tangan besar itu mulai bergerak menuju ke junior Kyuhyun yang masih tidur tenang. Meremasnya dengan lembut dan sesekali mengocoknya. Jangan salahkan tangan nakal Siwon yang membuat tidur Kyuhyun mulai gelisah. Salahkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu sensitif sehingga gerakan selembut apapun bisa dirasakannya dengan baik. "Eungghh…" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendesah. Bayangkan, sekarang tugas tangan kekar Siwon sudah digantikan oleh mulut hangatnya. Rasa hangat yang memabukkan sudah mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Terpaksa Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sontak pipinya memerah ketika menyadari apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan. Siwon terlihat begitu menikmati setiap jengkal junior Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam erat. Hisapan-hisapan yang menuntut pun dilancarkan oleh Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak menggapai kepala Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar sadar ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya belum membersihkan diri. Siwon yang baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah bangun langsung mendongak menatap kekasihnya.

"B- beb- berhhennti hyunghh…" Kyuhyun menahan desahannya. Setidaknya ia tidak harus bercinta dalam keadaan yang masih kacau seperti ini. Siwon menyeringai. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak setuju. " bbiarr- kanhh akku manddihh duluhh" jelas Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Juniornya terasa begitu hangat. Membuatnya kewalahan. Lalu tanpa basa basi Siwon melepaskan junior Kyuhyun dari dalam mulutnya dan menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style.

"baiklah kalau begitu biar hyung mandikan" goda Siwon sambil kembali menyeringai.

Choi Siwon's POV

Pesona tubuh Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa dilawan. Kenapa dia selalu bisa menggodaku. Apa-apaan ekspresi wajahnya itu. Bukannya aku tak suka kalau dia memasang ekspresi menggoda seperti itu. Hei ! Baru saja dia memintaku untuk mengijinkannya mandi. Dan sekarang, dia-Kyuhyunku- terlihat seperti minta kumasuki. Setelah kurebahkan dia di bath-tup terlihat olehku wajahnya memerah dan oh lihatlah juniornya yang merah dan dan masih tegang bekas kulumanku tadi. Indahnya~. Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat sebelum acara mandi kami berubah menjadi acara seks. Kuhidupkan shower untuk membasahi tubuhnya yang berada dalam posisi tiduran di bath-tub dan membiarkannya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air sabun. Mencoba rileks, aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Tahan Siwon, pikirku. Lubang ketat itu milikmu. Dia tak akan kemana-mana. Kuyakinkan diriku untuk lebih bersabar.

Kulihat tiba-tiba dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam air tak lama setelah beberapa detik. Wajahnya terlihat tak nyaman. "hyung~" panggilnya pelan. "hmm.. wae chagy?" aku mengangkat alisku. "hyung, juniorku terasa sakit. Kau meninggalkannya dalam keadaan masih tegang di mulutmu." Ucapnya polos sembari memegang juniornya yang memang tegang dan ujungnya berwarna sedikit kemerahan. Wajahnya sedikit meringis keenakan. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti sedang bermasturbasi didepanku. Dia mengelus juniornya pelan dan kemudian menatapku. Kutatap intens wajah mulusnya, hidungnya, bibirnya yang tebal tapi sangat manis. Betapa indahnya kekasihku ini. Tuhan pasti sangat menyayangi Kyuhyunku sampai-sampai Kyuhyun dibuatnya sesempurna ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Sex or make love?

Pairing : WONKYU, slight KYUMIN

Rated : M to T

Genre : Romance, Comfort

Warning : YAOI, aneh, norak, dll

Disclaimer : this stupid fic is mine

Cho Kyuhyun's POV

Ya tuhan! sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara. Bodohnya aku. Padahal aku sendiri tahu, Siwon-hyung sangat mudah tergoda. Matilah aku! Bagaimana caranya aku pulang nanti. Pasti hari ini dia akan menyetubuhiku lagi sampai tengah malam. Jadilah aku tawanannya lagi. Kurasakan matanya menatap wajahku intens. Apa sih yang sedang dilihatnya? Kuraba sedikit wajahku yang mulai memerah. Siapa yang tahan ditatap lama-lama oleh namja tampan berjunior besar hah? Aduuuh, bahkan sepertinya aku mulai ketularan mesum karna sudah sering bersetubuh dengannya. Sudahlah. Nikmati saja Kyuhyun. Toh, kau mencintainya. Kupejamkan mataku seakan menunggunya memanjakanku.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Aaaah apa-apan sih dia? Kenapa hanya melihatku saja? Juniorku sudah tidak sabar dimanja, Choi Siwon! kuacak-acak rambutku yang sudah sangat basah karna terlalu lama berendam. Kutatap Siwon hyung yang masih memakai setelan jasnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia kalem sekali sih? Ah sudahlah. Biar aku yang mulai duluan!

Kutenggelamkan sekali lagi wajahku keair dan melihat sekilas kearah juniorku yang sudah sangat tegang. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan, aku berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari bath-tub. Jangan bilang gerakanku ini aneh! Aku hanya mencoba menjadi sedikit seksi. Apa salahnya? Kuhampiri Siwon hyung yang mulai menyeringai melihatku menuju kearahnya. Ooh ternyata dia memang ingin aku yang memulainya. Dasar mesum! Kulihat dia memasukkan tangannya kekantong begitu melihat juniorku. Hmm.. sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku membutuhkan tangannya yang besar untuk meremas juniorku dan mengocoknya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Sekarang aku sudah didepannya, memasang wajah seksiku dengan cara menggigit bibirku. Tangan kananku kualihkan ketengkuknya, kutekan tengkuknya sehingga dia menunduk dan menatap apa yang sedang tangan kiriku lakukan. Kuremas junior tegangku dihadapannya. Kukocok kasar juniorku sehingga aku sendiri mulai melemas. Tapi aku tak mau kalah! Kulepaskan tanganku pada juniorku dan mulai mencari tangannya yang tadi dia letakkan. Sedikit kuraba juniornya yang ternyata juga sudah ereksi. Aku yakin dia pasti merasa sangat tak nyaman. Hei! Tak ada pakaian formal yang bisa membuat junior tegangmu terasa nyaman, kan?

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, kucium bibirnya dengan sedikit memaksa. Aku tidak tahan Siwon! ayolah! Tapi dia masih tak membalas ciumanku. Tangan kiriku akhirnya mendapatkan tangan Siwon yang tadi berada dikantong celananya. Kutuntun tangannya untuk meraih juniorku yang sudah sangat ereksi. Kuremas tangannya, menandakan kalau aku sudah sangat tak tahan. Dan ketika tangannya sudah sepenuhnya menggenggam juniorku, dengan kasar dia meremasnya. Membuat lututku bergetar. Kulepaskan ciuman kami untuk sedikit mendesah. "ahhkk.. ahhh.. aaaaaaaaaaah" kupeluk tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Rasanya sangat tak enak. Kuputuskan untuk mencari kancing jasnya dan membukanya dengan kasar. "sabar chagy~. Kenapa begitu bersemangat?" dia menggodaku sambil mengurut juniorku yang sudah sangat licin karna cairan pre-cum. Oooooh kenapa tangannya begitu hebat? Kocokannya semakin cepat membuatku memilih untuk memeluknya saja karna kalau saja aku mencoba berdiri. Maka sudah bisa dipastikan aku akan terjatuh. Tubuhku bergetar menahan nikmat, "hyunghhh.. kocokhhh lebihhh kuat. Hhh akuhh akan keluarrhhh" suaraku bergetar dan terengah-engah. Kocokannya menjadi semakin cepat membuat tubuhku mengejang dan…. "UKH… sakhh kiiit hyung, jangan menahannyahhh" Siwon hyung menutup lubang spermaku. Rasanya sangat tersiksa. Kupeluk erat lehernya. Aku mendongak sambil membuka mulutku berusaha mencari oksigen dan mencoba rileks. Siwon hyung masih dengan setia menutup lubang spermaku. Lalu dengan perlahan, dia menghimpitku ke tembok. Siwon hyung melepaskan pegangannya pada juniorku. Karna tadi orgasme ku gagal, maka yang kurasakan hanya sedikit getaran nikmat. Perlahan kulihat Siwon hyung menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan juniorku yang pasti masih tegang. Dijilatnya ujung juniorku. "Ooooh.." desahku. Entah kenapa sedikit saja sentuhan Siwon hyung pada diriku akan terasa sangat nikmat. Kedua tangannya dengan kuat menahan tubuhku yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja terjatuh menimpanya. Tanganku berusaha menggapai kepalanya yang masih belum mau memasukkan juniorku kemulutnya. Aku sudah benar-benar gila oleh kenikmatan ini.

Dan tanpa peringatan, Siwon hyung langsung memasukkan juniorku ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan sangat hangat. "engggghhhh" kugigit bibir bawahku dengan cukup keras. Kalau saja aku lupa menggigit bibir ini. Pasti aku sudah berteriak kencang sekali. Hangat, hangat sangat hangat. Apalagi sensasi ketika gigi Siwon hyung yang tidak sengaja menggesek batang juniorku. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil meremas rambutnya kuat. Remasanku pada rambutnya semakin kuat saat kurasakan dia menghisap ujung juniorku dengan sangat kuat.

Samar-samar kudengar pintu apartemen Siwon hyung diketuk dengan keras. Tapi sepertinya Siwon hyung tak menyadarinya. "hyunghh hhh.. adahhh tamhhh hh tamu" kataku terengah-engah. Perlahan Siwon hyung membuka matanya. Sepertinya dia juga mendengar ketukan keras itu. dia menatapku meminta persetujuanku. Aku mengangguk lemah. Haaah.. orgasmeku tertunda lagi. Orang bodoh macam apa yang berani mengganggu kegiatan kami.

Cho Kyuhyun's POV end

Normal POV

" SIWON! TOK..TOK..TOK.. SIWON BUKA PINTUNYA!" seorang namja imut bergigi kelinci tengah menahan murka karna sedari tadi tidak dibukakan pintu oleh rekan kerjanya itu. "aisssh kemana Siwon bodoh itu! " umpat Sungmin, si namja kelinci. "ARRASSEO! Siapa sih?" teriak Siwon sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. "BUAGGHH!" sebuah pukulan keras mengenai wajah Siwon dengan telak. Siwon terjatuh, merasakan cairan amis mengalir dari hidungnya yang sepertinya retak. Sungmin, namja yang tadi memukul Siwonpun menarik kerah namja bertubuh lebih besar darinya dan mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan Siwon. " MANA KYUHYUNKU, HAH?" teriaknya didepan wajah Siwon. Siwon meringis, ia sangat menyesali kenapa kakak Kyuhyun yang berwajah cantik ini sangat kasar." Posesif" cibir Siwon pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk sampai ketelinga Sungmin. " APA? DIA DONGSAENGKU JADI TERSERAH AKU, SIWON BODOH" teriak Sungmin lagi. "aaaah.. arrasseo, arrasseo. Berhenti berteriak ditelingaku CHO SUNGMIN" balas Siwon kesal. Perlahan Sungmin melepas cengkramannya pada jas yang dipakai Siwon. wajahnya kembali dingin. "Kembalikan Kyuhyun padaku, bodoh" desis Sungmin. "dia sedang mandi, min! dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh" Siwon memperingatkan. Sungmin diam sejenak " ok, aku tunggu disini. Dan jangan mencoba membohongiku" ancam Sungmin.

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Sungmin memang seperti ini. Membencinya dengan segala latar belakang yang dimilikinya. Menganggapnya hanya memanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk kepuasan seksualnya yang menyimpang.

"Cklek…" suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka menyadarkan lamunan Siwon dan Sungmin. Mereka mendongak menatap kepala Kyuhyunyang sedikit menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi. " ehmm.. Siwon hyung, bisa tolong ambilkan handuk? Aku lupa membawanya" pinta Kyuhyun pelan. Sepertinya ia belum menyadari bahwa ada kakak kandungnya di ruangan itu. Siwon menyeringai. Akan lebih baik kalau sebelum Kyuhyun dibawa pergi oleh Sungmin, ia masih sempat menatap tubuh menggoda Kyuhyun. Syukur syukur kalau bisa sempat menikmati lubangnya. Tapi sebelum Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya, ia mendengar Sungmin berbisik, " diam ditempat, atau kupatahkan kakimu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih cocok disebut pernyataan. Siwon pun akhirnya diam. Merutuki kenapa ia harus sehormat itu pada kakak kekasihnya.

"Kyunniee…. Ini handuknya" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya. " Minnie Hyung?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. " ne kyu, kita harus pulang. Hyung merindukanmu" katanya riang. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyunbisa melihat Siwon sedang melesakkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kebantal. Cemburu mungkin? "terimakasih sudah menjemputku hyung~ " Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Lalu memakai baju handuk yang tadi diberikan Sungmin dan langsung keluar kamar mandi. Ia menghampiri Siwon dan menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya. " hyung, aku pulang dulu ya. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku dua hari ini" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya nakal. Siwon hanya menelan ludah. Mencium Kyuhyun di depan Sungmin sama saja dengan menjatuhkan diri kedasar neraka. Siwon tak mau wajahnya lebam. Nanti Kyuhyun tidak menyukaiku lagi, pikirnya. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum. " ne kyu, hati-hati. Ikat kuat tali di baju handuk ini. Aku takut hyungmu ini tergoda" goda Siwon yang sontak membuat pipi Kyuhyun panas. "turunlah duluan kyunnie, ada yang mau hyung bicarakan dengan orang ini" Sungmin akhirnya buka suara. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil kunci mobil yang disodorkan Sungmin.

Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat, Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan pandangan remeh. " berhenti menjadikan adikku tawananmu CHOI SIWON, atau kau mau masa lalumu diketahui kyuhyunku? " ancam Sungmin sinis sambil berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang menyeringai. "tidak semudah itu cara menghancurkanku , CHO SUNGMIN "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sex or make love?

Pairing : WONKYU slight SIMIN

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Comfort

Warning : YAOI, aneh, norak, dll

Disclaimer : this stupid fic is mine

Normal POV

Sungmin tersenyum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah dari tadi menunggunya didalam mobil. Sebenarnya moodnya sedang sangat buruk hari ini. Mengingat Siwon yang telah 'menculik' dongsaengnya selama dua hari penuh. Sungmin merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Sungmin membenci Siwon- well-hanya merasa risih. Atau cemburu? Mungkin. Sebenarnya dulu Sungmin adalah teman baik Siwon. Mengingat umur Sungmin yang memang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Siwon. Siwonpun menghormati Sungmin sebagai seorang kakak. Sungmin tahu betul semua tentang Choi Siwon karna Sungmin mengenal Siwon jauh lebih lama daripada Kyuhyun.

" hhaaahhh…"Sungmin menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa memikirkannya saja bisa membuat Sungmin ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Sungmin melirik sedikit kearah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Bosan. Ia sekarang sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta. Pada Siwon.

Sungmin menghidupkan mobilnya, berharap mereka bisa segera sampai kerumah dan memikirkan rencana untuk membuat Kyuhyun menjauhi Siwon. rasanya Sungmin begitu takut, takut Siwon akan menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Seperti Siwon menyakiti hatinya dulu.

Sungmin POV

Flashback on

"hyung, saranghae…." Ucap Siwon pelan. Aku menundukkan wajahku yang sepertinya sudah memerah. " kau menjijikkan choi Siwon" aku mendesis pelan. "kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku pelan. "kita sudah begitu lama mengenal, hyung. aku tidak mau sekedar menjadi dongsaengmu min" Siwon mencoba menatapku. Oh, kumohon! Jangan melihatku dengan wajah seperti itu! kau membuatku gugup choi Siwon! kukepalkan tanganku, mencoba rileks. "bagaimana kalau aku menolakmu? Aku ini normal Siwon. aku bukan gay" kutatap mata Siwon dengan tatapan mengejek. oh ayolah Sungmin, akui saja. Kau menyukainya kan? Dia tampan, anak baik-baik, dan kau mengenalnya. Apa susahnya bilang 'nado' ? jangan membuatnya menunggu Cho Sungmin.

"…." Kurasakan keheningan dan tatapan menusuk dari Siwon. "tak masalah hyung, aku akan menunggumu" ucapnya tegas. Apalagi yang kau mau Min? dia bahkan sudah bersedia menunggumu dengan tulus. Kenapa harus berfikir begitu lama? kurasakan batinku memberontak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku berharap menemukan jawaban terbaik. Tanpa sadar, kurasakan tangan Siwon sudah sampai didaguku. Menariknya pelan untuk melihat wajah gugupku. Matanya menatapku intens. Menelusuri wajahku mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaannya. Tapi sekarang, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Pasti wajahku terlihat sangat bodoh. Ekspresi gugup dan malu sudah tak bisa kututupi.

"na-nado! Nado saranghae. Pergilah!" kudorong bahunya dengan cukup keras. Membuatnya mundur sedikit jauh. Lalu berusaha sebisa mungkin menyibukkan diri. tapi Siwon malah tak bergerak dan tetap berdiri sambil menatapku. Perlahan dia bergerak kearahku membuat kakiku bergetar. Nervous huh? "mari pulang bersamaku hyung. aku ingin merayakan hari jadi kita" ucap Siwon santai. Aku melotot kaget. " ap- apa? Kurasa tidak ada yang harus dirayakan. Sudahlah" kutolak ajakannya dengan cukup halus.

" tidak, min. ikut aku" dia menarik tanganku. Meremasnya lembut seakan menghipnotisku.

(skip time)

"Ukh, sakit Siwon….hhh" kueratkan peganganku pada jok mobil. Sekarang posisiku sedang menungging. Menghadapkan lubang perawanku didepan wajahnya. dia menatapku dengan lapar. Memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalamnya. Aku terlihat seperti pelacurkah? Langsung memberikan diriku seutuhnya pada hari pertama kami bersama, tanpa dia perlu memaksaku. Dia meremas pantatku dengan gemas. " aku tak bisa melihat mainanku hyung" ucapnya seraya menggenggam juniorku yang ukurannya bisa dibilang besar. "eunghhh…" aku mendesah. Siwon tetap tenang, menggerakkan jarinya dengan pelan tanpa berusaha menyakitiku. "aku sudah tak tahan min, biarkan aku lakukan sekarang ya?" ucap Siwon akhirnya. " AAAkkhh… akh.. sakk-iiit" sakit sekali rasanya saat Siwon menyatukan tubuh kami. Bisa kupastikan kalau lubangku sekarang sudah berdarah. Dia mengerang merasakan sempitnya lubangku. Hari ini. Pada hari jadi pertama kali, dia membuatku orgasme berkali-kali sampai tubuhku serasa lemas. Aku bahkan harus menginap dirumahnya selama berhari-hari untuk memuaskan nafsu Siwon yang tak terkendali.

Kadang aku heran, kenapa dulu sebelum menjadi namjachinguku dia terlihat begitu alim. Tanpa cela. Dan sekarang, bisa kulihat hal lain dalam dirinya. Nafsu yang tak terkendali, permainan kasar yang memabukkan sudah menjadi rutinitasku sehari-hari. Tapi ubtungnya dia masih bisa bersikap professional saat dikantor. Dia tidak berusaha menatapku dengan intens karna katanya " kau begitu menggoda min. aku takut aku bisa lepas kendali bila terus-terusan menatapmu" yang membuat wajahku bersemu merah.

Siwon sangat pintar memperlakukanku. Dia namja yang gentle. Tapi satu hal yang menyebalkan. Dia tidak akan berhenti mencumbuku walaupun aku menolak dengan keras ataupun berteriak kesakitan.

Sampai pada suatu hari, saat dimana aku mulai menyadari bahwa Siwon tidak benar-benar mencintaiku.

Saat dimana dia tidak datang lagi kerumahku, memberiku morning kiss, ataupun memaksaku melakukan seks dipagi hari. Saat dimana Kyuhyun datang dari amerika. Dan mulai menyukai Siwon.

Flashback off

Sungmin POV end

Normal POV

Sepeninggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mood Siwon mendadak buruk. Kenapa tuhan begitu tak adil? Membuatnya menjadi seorang gay, lalu mencintai dua orang kakak beradik. Jujur, Siwon rasanya memang tak pernah puas melakukan seks dengan Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun. Siwon begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun dan mencintainya. Sedangkan tubuh Sungmin sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Bayangkan? bahkan kemarin, sebelum Siwon bersetubuh dengan Kyuhyun ia sempat-sempatnya membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang mendesah dibawahnya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok Sungmin berada disampingnya untuk pelampiasan. Ya, pelampiasan. Karna sesungguhnya orang yang Siwon cintai hanyalah Kyuhyun. Jahat memang, tapi apadaya. Siwon bahkan sudah kesulitan membedakan yang mana rasa cinta atau nafsu. Semenjak bersama Kyuhyun, Siwon mendadak merindukan Sungmin. Tapi tiap melihat Sungmin, yang Siwon ingin lakukan hanyalah lekas pulang dan bertemu Kyuhyun. Siwon tau Sungmin membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Siwon tahu persis seberapa besar rasa sayang Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Siwon masih ingat wajah Sungmin yang berbinar-binar saat menceritakan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa setelah kali pertama Sungmin menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun, Siwon jadi selalu ingin mendengar apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Lambat laun perasaan Siwon mulai berubah, tanpa ia sadari.

Siwon bahkan menolak ajakan bercinta Sungmin karena ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa begitu bersalah pada Sungmin. Perasaan memang bisa dengan mudah berubah. Tapi Siwon tak akan pernah menyesal. Keputusannya sekarang adalah terus bersama Kyuhyun. apapun yang terjadi.

Siwon sadar dan sangat mengerti bahwa Sungmin masih mencintainya. Bukan. Bukan karna Siwon merasa tampan. Ia bahkan tidak sedang menebak. Ia pernah memergoki Sungmin memutar video seks mereka. Ya, mereka bahkan pernah merekam persetubuhan mereka. Beruntung Siwon, karna pada saat itu Sungmin sedang pergi ke toilet sehingga ia tak harus merasa canggung dengan Sungmin. Sungmin begitu indah. Setidaknya hanya itu yang Siwon ingat. Siwon sudah benar-benar kehilangan rasa cintanya pada Sungmin. Ia sudah tak bisa berpaling dari Kyuhyun. cintanya pada Kyuhyun sudah begitu besar.

" kenapa aku jadi memikirkan mereka lagi?" desah Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya. ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Berharap aroma terapi bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Melirik sebentar kearah kasurnya yang berantakan dan beraroma sperma kering. Mendadak Siwon berbalik kearah kasurnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya disana. Berharap masih ada aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang menempel.

TBC

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama. saya lagi banyak tugas. Maaf banget kalo ficnya norak. Saya udah usaha banget biar bisa bikin cerita keren. Makasih buat reviewer yang sudah berbaik hati ngasih masukan dan semangat. Maaf kalo ficnya ga sesuai harapan. Salam super! (lha?)

Biya-kyuke


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun POV

"Hoaaahhhmmm…" aku menguap. Hari sudah begitu terang dan aku baru bangun. Tumben semalam Siwon hyung tidak menelponku. Mungkin dia tau aku lelah. Hmm.. aku rindu padanya. Padahal baru kemarin aku dijemput Sungmin hyung untuk pulang. Tapi rasanya aku ingin pergi apartment Siwon hyung lagi. Walaupun dengan resiko diajak 'bermain' sepanjang hari. Hei! Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku harus berdiam diri dirumah dan menonton tv. Apa sebaiknya hari ini aku menemani Sungmin hyung kekantor saja ya? Beruntung kalau aku bisa bertemu Siwon hyung nanti. Lalu dia akan 'menculikku' lagi dan melanjutkan permainan kami yang kemarin tertunda karna kedatangan Sungmin hyung. ukh.. aku jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Siwon hyung sangat liar. Aissshh aku jadi malu. Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau berfikiran macam-macam. Nanti kalau aku horny, tidak akan ada Siwon hyung yang bisa membantuku menuntaskannya. Aku tidak mau bermain sendiri. Tidak enak. Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi. Aku tidak mau ditinggal Sungmin hyung sendirian dirumah.

(skip)

Aku baru saja berniat keluar kamar mandi saat kulihat Sungmin hyung sedang memperhatikan ponselku. Kutajamkan pengelihatanku. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan ponselku? Pelan-pelan kulangkahkan kakiku kearahnya. Berniat mengejutkannya. "HYUNG!" teriakku sambil memukul bahunya. "!" dia tersentak. Menjatuhkan ponselku keatas kasur. Matanya menatapku horror. "apa sih yang kau lihat hyung?" kuambil ponselku yang tadi dia jatuhkan. "oooh kenapa tiba-tiba ingin tahu rahasia orang, huh?" aku merengut mengetahui bahwa Sungmin hyung baru saja membaca inboxku. " ah.. ahni kyu, aku hanya penasaran" ucapnya membuang muka lalu tiba-tiba menghadapku lagi- seperti menyadari ada yang salah. "OMO! Bercak-bercak apa ini? ya tuhaan.. apa yang Siwon lakukan padamu hah?" teriak Sungmin hyung sembari menunjuk pada bekas-bekas kissmark di tubuh bagian atasku. Refleks kututup tubuhku bagian atasku yang sudah terlanjur dilihat Sungmin hyung. wajahku pasti sudah memerah sempurna. Ukh… aku malu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sungmin hyung?

"Ah sudahlah" ucap Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba. Lalu diapun beranjak pergi keluar dari kamarku. Sepertinya ia marah. Huh.. ini semua salah Siwon hyung! kenapa harus membuat kissmark sebanyak itu sih ditubuhku! Aiss.. sudahlah lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin hyung. sebelum dia benar-benar marah padaku.

Kyuhyun POV end

Normal POV

"hyung…" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Sungmin yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun masih setia mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Sepertinya ia kehilangan semangatnya pagi ini. Kyuhyun yang mengira bahwa Sungmin mengacuhkannyapun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia duduk didepan Sungmin yang masih menatap makanannya dengan wajah malas. "hyuuuuuuuuuuung" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Sungmin berkali-kali membuat Sungmin kaget dan tanpa sengaja menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "ukh.." Kyuhyun meringis. Tangannya sedikit sakit. Tapi ia tak terlalu peduli. "ada apa kyu? " tanya Sungmin lembut. " a-aku kira kau marah, hyung" ujar Kyuhyun jujur. " marah kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya lagi. " ah.. ahni" balas Kyuhyun sembari bernafas lega. Ternyata itu hanya perasaannya saja. Sungmin tidak marah. "sarapanlah. Maaf ya kyu, hyung tidak bisa menemanimu dirumah. Hyung ada meeting penting dikantor" ucap Sungmin pelan sambil berangkat dari tampat duduknya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya langsung berdiri dari tempoat duduknya. " aku mau ikut!" rengeknya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan disana kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. "pokoknya aku ingin ikut!" rengekan Kyuhyun bertambah parah. "oke, oke. Kyunnie boleh ikut asalkan kyunnie sarapan dulu. Hyung tunggu dimobil, ne?" ujar Sungmin lembut. Susah baginya untuk menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. ia begitu menyayangi saudara satu-satunya itu. "ahni! Temani aku makan dulu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mencoba mendudukannya di kursi. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun memang manja.

Menemani Kyuhyun makan mungkin merupakan kesalahan terbesar Sungmin pagi ini. bagaimana tidak? Waktu makan Kyuhyun bakan lebih lama daripada waktu yang Sungmin habiskan untuk membaca mandi. Jadilah sekarang ia sedikit terlambat datang kekantor. Untungnya Sungmin tipe orang yang sabar. Tidak sedikitpun dia marah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedari tadi menyetir sambil menatap resah pada jam tangannya. Sunmin memang tak mengatakannya tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia sudah menghancurkan mood Sungmin pagi ini. dipejalanan kekantor Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam. Ia tidak mau memperburuk suasana hati Sungmin. Sesampainya mereka dikantor, Sungmin langsung menyuruh rekan kerjanya- Lee Donghae- untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun keruangannya. Sementara Sungmin bergegas keruang meeting tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang masih merasa bersalah.

Normal POV end

Sungmin POV

Aissshh.. aku terlambat. Ya tuhan, tadi aku mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Dia pasti sedang sedih. Aku merilekskan pikiranku. Lalu melangkah dengan percaya diri keruang meeting. Kulihat sudah ada banyak rekan bisnisku diruangan ini-termasuk Siwon- kulemparkan senyum terbaikku saat masuk ruangan. Berharap mereka bisa memaklumi alasan keterlambatanku nanti. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Sepertinya semuanya tidak berminat memperbesar masalah keterlambatanku pagi ini. untunglah. Jadi aku tak perlu berbohong terlalu banyak pagi ini. kufokuskan pikiranku pada topik rapat kami hari ini.

Sudah 3 jam aku terduduk diruangan meeting ini. memasang wajah pura-pura berminat pada apa yang sedang orang-orang rapatkan hari ini. Kyuhyun pasti sudah benar-benar kebosanan diruanganku. Pelan-pelan kukirim pesan pada Donghae untuk mengajak Kyuhyun keluar kantor. Kasihan dongsaengku. Dia pasti kesepian dikantorku. "EHEM…" kudengar suara seseorang berdeham disampingku. Menandakan bahwa dia tidak setuju kalau aku menggunakan ponselku. Mendadak terjadi keheningan diruang meeting. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku, kulihat semua rekan bisnisku tengah menatapku. Ya tuhaaan, mereka berlebihan sekali! Aku tersenyum canggung. " baiklah, meeting hari ini sebaiknya kita akhiri. Tuan Sungmin sepertinya mulai bosan" kulihat salah seorang yang dari tadi berdiri dihadapan kami menutup rapat sekaligus menyindirku. Sial!

Dengan tergesa-gesa kuberekan semua barang-barangku. Aku ingin segera menemui Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf karna membuatnya menunggu begitu lama. "drrrt.. drrrrt " kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Ada yang menelpon. Ukh! Mengganggu saja! "halo? Ya?... " sepertinya percakapan ini tidak bisa diputus karna ini dari klien terpentingku. Terpaksa aku membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lagi.

Sungmin POV end

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan pandangan sangat amat bosan. ya. Dia sangat bosan. Lee Donghae a.k.a sahabat Sungmin a.k.a pegawai dikantor Sungmin ini sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatapnya datar. Bukan! Bukan hanya datar, tapi juga dingin! Kenapa sih Lee Donghae ini? Kyuhyun bahkan baru bertemu satu kali dengannya kenapa ia harus mendapat kesan buruk. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Lain kali dia tak akan mau lagi datang ke kantor Sungmin. Meskipun dipaksa sekalipun. Menyesal rasanya memaksa ikut kekantor Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar lagi ringtone ponsel Donghae yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Ia mendadak bersemangat. Berharap Sungmin meminta Donghae untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Ia menatap Donghae yang mengerutkan keningnya sambil menjawab panggilan. "ya Siwon. ada apa?" kening Donghae semakin berkerut. Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa lawan bicara Donghae adalah Siwon langsung teringat tujuan awalnya datang kekantor Sungmin. Moodnya langsung membaik. Ia menatap ponsel Donghae penuh minat sampai akhirnya Donghae bergumam "baiklah…".

"ikut aku" ajak Donghae pelan. "kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung dan langsung cemberut lagi karna diacuhkan oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan sangat cepat kesebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'wakil direktur'. Donghae mengetuk pintu tersebut pelan. Lalu membukanya. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin bertanya, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. Ternyata Donghae membawanya keruangan Siwon tanpa ia minta. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung hari ini. ia tersenyum lebar kearah Siwon dan langsung menyerobot masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon. mengalungkan tangannya keleher Siwon. sepertinya ia lupa kalau Donghae belum beranjak dari ruangan Siwon. Donghae berdeham pelan lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Siwon menendang pintu dengan pelan sehingga membuat pintu tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Ia merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun yang ramping dan membawanya duduk disofa yang berada diruangannya. Kyuhyun menciumi leher Siwon dengan manja. Tidak bermaksud menggoda. Hanya refleks. Siwon menggeram pelan. Ia sedang bertahan. Berbahaya apabila ia memutuskan bercinta dengan Kyuhyun dikantor. Bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga imagenya. Perlahan ia menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan bibir Kyuhyun. ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. " kenapa kau bisa disini, chagy?" tanyanya lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng, melepaskan tangannya yang tadi berada dileher Siwon lalu mengelus pipi Siwon lembut. " hyung… aku rinduuu" katanya manja. Telunjuknya perlahan menyentuh hidung mancung Siwon, turun ke philtrum lalu berhenti dibibir tebal Siwon. mengelus bibir Siwon pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Pikiran Siwon berkecamuk. Ia khawatir tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Dengan sedikit mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, ia akhirnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berbaring disofa. Membuat Siwon leluasa menciuminya.

(sementara itu)

Sungmin yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan kliennya langsung bergegas kembali keruangannya. Berniat menemui Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf sudah membuatnya menunggu. Tapi sesampainya diruang kerja, Sungmin tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun. Ia mulai resah. Jangan –jangan Kyuhyun pulang duluan karna kebosanan. Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Berharap Kyuhyun masih bersama Donghae. " ya. Ada apa min?" suara Donghae terdengar lembut. "Kyuhyun… masih bersamamu?" tanya Sungmin pelan. "tidak.. ia sedang bersama Siwon. tadi Siwon memintaku mengantarkan Kyuhyun keruangannya" ucap Donghae santai. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Pantas saja Kyuhyun mendadak ingin ikut kekantor. Ternyata dia memang ingin menemui Siwon. "min..?" panggil Donghae pelan karna Sungmin tak menjawabnya. " antarkan aku keruangan Siwon, hae" ujar Sungmin lirih. Donghae yang merasa khawatir langsung melesat keruangan Sungmin dan menemukan namja itu terduduk lesu. "ayo! Kau bilang ingin keruangan Siwon" ajak Donghae lembut. Sungmin tak tahu kenapa ia meminta Donghae mengantarkannya. Padahal ia sendiri tahu dimana ruangan Siwon. Sungmin mengikuti langkah Donghae sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"hyunghhh.. geliihhh" terdengar erangan pelan dari dalam ruangan Siwon. Sungmin yang hanya mendengar desahan samar-samar berfikir bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Ketika ia berniat membuka pintu, sekilas yang ia lihat tubuh besar Siwon sedang menindih tubuh seseorang yang sedang mendesah dibawahnya. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangan besar seseorang menutup matanya yang memanas. Tangan Donghae. Sungmin menunduk. Desahan Kyuhyun makin terdengar jelas. Donghae yang melihat bahu Sungmin bergetar, langsung menarik tangan Sungmin meninggalkan dua pasangan bodoh-menurut Donghae- dan membawa Sungmin kembali keruangannya.

**TBC**

Notes : saya tau, tingkat kenorakannya bertambah parah. Maaf ya. Ncnya belum kepikiran. Saya mau ngejalanin cerita dulu. Yang "Rose" nanti aja ya. Otak saya mentok. Terimakasih buat semangatnya


	5. Chapter 5

Siwon baru sadar kalau posisinya dan Kyuhyun sudah begitu intim. Apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini. untung tidak ada yang memergokinya sedang mencium Kyuhyun. kalau ada, pasti akan ada masalah besar. Perlahan Siwon melepaskan bibir Kyuhyun sambil menatap namjachingunya yang masih terengah-engah. Matanya Kyuhyun terpejam rapat dan tangannya masih setia berada dileher Siwon. indahnya, pikir Siwon. ketika Kyuhyun hendak menarik Siwon untuk menciumnya lagi, Siwon menahan kepalanya dan berusaha mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa. Kyuhyun merengut, ingin merasakan manisnya bibir Siwon sekali lagi. Tapi diurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bersikap manja, karna ia menyadari kini Siwon sedang menatapnya serius.

Siwon POV

Aku mencintainya, mencintainya, mencintainya. Ucap Siwon dalam hati. Mungkin inillah saat paling tepat untuk jujur tentang masa laluku padanya. Tentang aku dan Sungmin dulu. DULU. Aku menguatkan hatiku. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan marah dan meninggalkanku. "kyu…" kupanggil namanya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatapku bingung. "aku ingin jujur padamu" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengarkanku. " dulu aku dan Sungmin pernah bersama. Sebelum kau datang" suaraku semakin pelan. Aku menelan ludahku. Menanti reaksi Kyuhyun. "hyung? apa maksudmu?" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memundurkan badannya. Menciptakan jarak antara dia dan aku. Aku tahu dia pasti akan membenciku setelah ini. "ya. Aku memutuskan Sungmin karna ingin bersamamu" ucapku jujur. Dia membelalakkan matanya. Menatapku dengan wajah shock. Aku mencoba menatap matanya. Menyalurkan permintaan maaf melalui sebuah tatapan, eh? Aku tahu cara itu tidak akan berguna. Aku sudah membohonginya. Bukankah suatu hubungan akan hancur dengan mudah apabila salah seorang berbohong. Itu artinya setelah ini, hubunganku dan Kyuhyun akan hancur. Walaupun aku tak mau. Dia berhak meninggalkanku. Aku sudah menyakitinya. Dan ini karmaku.

" a-aku pergi hyung" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatapku. Dia berjalan cepat sambil menundukkan wajanya. Ah! Dia pasti sakit hati. Bodohnya aku! Kenapa harus berbohong. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan. Tak akan ada Kyuhyun-Kyuhyun lain yang bisa menggantikan Kyuhyunku sekarang ini. aku harus mengejarnya. Ya! Harus kukejar. Aku harus mengejar cintaku.

Aku berlari dari ruanganku dan menabrak beberapa orang pegawai. Nafasku terengah-engah. Apa Kyuhyun sudah begitu jauh? Aku rasakan pikiranku mulai menggodaku untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun. tidak! . Tidak akan kulepaskan. Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku mencoba mencari Kyuhyun di tengah keramaian seoul. Mustahil memang menemukannya. Kota ini begitu padat. Tapi aku tak putus asa. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa Kyuhyun hanya tau jalan menuju ke café favorit kami. Di belum begitu mengenal Seoul. Aku bernafas lega. Kemudian melangkah cepat ke café favorit kami. Ya. Tempat favorit aku dan Kyuhyun.

Café itu terlihat sangat ramai. Memperlihatkan begitu banyak orang yang sedang menghabiskan waktu malamnya. Mencari sosok Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yabng sulit. Tapi dalam keadaan sepelik ini, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat dimana Kyuhyun sekarang. Oh! Pojok ruangan. Aku hampir saja lupa. Kyuhyun suka sekali duduk dipojok. Menjauhkan diri dari keramaian alasannya.

Aku berjalan kepojok ruangan dan aku menemukan Kyuhyunku. Ya. Aku menemukannya. Tapi tunggu! Di sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja. Bahunya bergetar. Apa dia menangis? Ya tuhan, aku membuat Kyuhyun menangis! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku berjalan cepat kearahnya. Lalu mendudukkan diriku dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Kuulurkan tanganku kearah kepalanya. Mengelusnya lembut. Dia mendongak kemudian menatapku kaget. Matanya memerah, hidungnya juga. Ia hendak berdiri dan meninggalkanku lagi. Tapi aku bergerak lebih cepat. Kugenggam erat tangannya. " apa? " dia menepis tangannya lalu duduk kembali dihadapanku. Ia membuang mukanya. Berusaha tidak menatapku. "bisakah kau lupakan masa laluku dan kita kembali bersama kyu? anggap saja kau tidak pernah tau" aku memohon padanya. Dia mendelik kearahku. Menatapku dengan pandangan tersakiti " kau bodoh! Kau menyakiti hyungku! Kau mempermainkan kami! Kau jahat Choi Siwon!" dia sedikit berteriak. Membuat orang-orang disekitar kami sedikit terganggu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kami. Mencoba meminta maaf. Setelah suasana kembali tenang aku menatapnya lagi. " maaf kyu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Sungmin. Aku meninggalkannya karena aku menyukaimu" kulihat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak percaya padaku. aku menggeram frustasi. Bagaimana lagi cara meyakinkannya? Dia bahkan sudah tidak mau mendengarku. "sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kita sudahi saja. Anggap saja ini karmaku karna sudah membuatmu meninggalkan Sungmin hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sarkatis. Ia kembali beranjak untuk meninggalkanku dan mendelik saat melihat tanganku menahan gerakannya. " apalagi?" tanyanya ketus. Tanpa basa basi aku mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya. Meraup bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kurasakan ia menangis dalam ciumanku. Tangannya menahanku untuk tidak memeluknya. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang melihat dua namja tengah berciuman di tempat umum. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah aku masih punya harapan untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali mencintaiku. Dia mendorongku lemah sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. "maaf.." ujarku lirih menatap kepergiannya.

Siwon POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Aku berlari sambil menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Menangisi kisah cintaku yang bodoh. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin hyung. mungkin selama ini dia membenciku. Tapi dia dengan pintar berusaha menutupinya. Rasanya aku tak berani pulang kerumah. Aku bahkan sudah sangat jahat pada Sungmin hyung. mengambil Siwon hyung darinya. Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya. Kenapa aku baru diberitahu. Kenapa pada saat rasa cintaku pada Siwon hyung sudah begitu besar. Mungkin kalau mereka jujur padaku dari awal, aku tidak akan merasa sebodoh ini. Sungmin hyung menyayangiku tapi kenapa aku mengkhianatinya. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Sehingga tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di depan rumah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ragu. Aku tak akan sanggup menatap Sungmin hyung. tak sengaja aku melihat ada sebuah notes kecil yang menempel di kenop pintu. Notes dari Sungmin hyung.

Kyu, hyung menginap dirumah hae hyung.

Ada yang harus dikerjakan disana.

Jangan tidur terlalu malam.

Besok pagi hyung pulang

Aku tersenyum getir setelah membaca notes singkat dari Sungmin hyung. dia menghindariku. Perasaan bersalahku semakin parah saja. "drrrt..drrrt" kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Sungmin hyung menelpon. "halo…" sapaku pelan. "kyunnie? Sudah dirumah? Maaf ya hyung meninggalkanmu seharian ini. terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang tak bisa diabaikan" ucapnya tergesa. "ne, aku tak apa. Selamat malam hyung" kuakhiri pembicaraan kami secara sepihak. Mendengar suara Sungmin hyung saja sudah membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi melihat wajahnya? Bisa-bisa aku berlutut dan mencium kakinya untuk meminta maaf.

Aku harus mandi. Aku harus berfikir jernih. Aku harus melupakan masalah ini secepatnya. Aku tidak mau merasa terbebani.

Kyuhyun POV end

Normal POV

(Donghae house)

"Bagaimana min" tanya hae saat melihat Sungmin menutup ponselnya dengan wajah tak bersemangat. " begitulah" jawab Sungmin acuh. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae yang sedang menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "min, dengarkan aku" Donghae tiba-tiba menghadapkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin kaget dan menjauh. Suasana mendadak canggung. Donghae mendudukkan badannya lalu beranjak kearah laci kamarnya. Lalu memasukkan sesuatu kedalam kantung celananya.

"saranghae" Donghae menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang masih shock atas perkataannya barusan. Wajar kan? Mereka bersahabat sejak lama. tak pernah terbesit sekalipun diotak Sungmin untuk menjadikan Donghae namjachingunya.

"lupakan Siwon dan menikahlah denganku" Donghae melanjutkan. Donghae menyodorkan kotak cincin yang tadi dimasukkan kekantong celananya. Sungmin termenung. Inilah saatnya melupakan Siwon. Merelakannya. Prosesnya tidak akan begitu sulit karna Donghae akan menemaninya. Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Membawa Donghae kedalam ciuman manis, menyalurkan rasa takut dan terimakasih pada sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya ia akan mencoba mencintai Donghae.

TBC

Saya tau ini chap ter alay abad ini. pendek banget pula. Maafkanlah. At least endingnya udah jelas. Maafkan imajinasi alay saya ya. Saya janji bakal update kilat. Terimakasih


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun POV

Pagi yang begitu sepi. Ini adalah hari pertama kehilangan Siwon. ya, setelah kemarin dia jujur padaku, sekarang aku menjauhinya. Aku tak mau dia menghubungiku. Aku mereject panggilannya, mengabaikan sms yang dia kirimkan. Yah, walaupun hampa sekali rasanya. Tapi aku harus melupakannya! Ini demi kebaikanku dan Sungmin hyung. Untuk apa mempertahankan namja brengsek seperti dia. Nyuuut! Dadaku sakit. Memikirkannya terlalu lama membuatku sesak. Kurasakan batinku memberontak. Yeah, tidak akan mudah melupakan cinta pertamamu. Apalagi kau sudah memberikan segalanya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku merasa masih terikat dengan Siwon hyung. tapi aku tidak mau bersikap bodoh. Kembali pada Siwon-hyung hanya akan menambah lukaku, terutama Sungmin hyung.

Aku melangkah gontai kearah dapur. Sungmin hyung belum pulang dan aku sudah menahan lapar dari semalam. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling rumah. Terlalu sepi. Aku merindukan Sungmin hyung. aku meraba-raba kantung celanaku, berusaha menemukan ponsel. Dengan segera aku menekan nomor Sungmin hyung. aku ingin dia pulang. Aku ingin meminta maaf. "Kyu? ada apa?" Sungmin hyung mengangkat panggilanku. " pulanglah hyung. aku minta maaf. Jangan marah padaku" kurasakan suaraku bergetar. Kembali teringat olehku wajah tak bersalah Siwon saat mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah menyakiti hyungku. Terlebih lagi penyebabnya adalah aku. "Gwenchana kyunnie~ ada apa?" nada suara Sungmin hyung berubah. Ia khawatir. "pulanglah" aku menutup teleponku setelah sekali lagi memintanya pulang. Aku mendudukkan diriku sofa. Aku menunduk, menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Menunggu Sungmin hyung pulang.

"cklek…" kudengar pintu depan dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi aku terlalu malas mengangkat wajahku. Itu pasti Sungmin hyung. "kyu~ kyunnie. Gwenchanayo?" kurasakan tangan Sungmin hyung mengguncang bahuku perlahan. Ia mengelus rambutku. Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan. "omo!" Sungmin hyung menatapku horror. " kau pucat kyu!" aku berusaha tersenyum tapi bibirku tidak bergerak. Aku malah terlihat meringis. Sungmin hyung berusaha membopongku kekamar. Samar-samar kudengar suara langkah kaki seseorang kearah kamarku. Apa ada orang lain, pikirku. Kulihat Donghae hyung masuk kekamarku. Menghampiri aku dan Sungmin hyung yang sedang menyelimutiku. " Kyuhyun kenapa, min?" Donghae hyung bertanya dengan wajah datar. Dia melirikku sebentar lalu menatap Sungmin hyung lagi. "aku tak tahu hae~ dia pucat"Sungmin hyung mengelus kepalaku, cemas. "tenang, biar kulihat" kulihat Donghae hyung mendekati Sungmin lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas. Kemudian dia menghampiriku "aku lapar hyung" aku berbisik padanya. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan Donghae hyung pada Sungmin hyung. tapi perutku makin memberontak. membuatku susah berpikir. Donghae hyung berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar pernyataanku. " dongsaeng manismu kelaparan min-ah" wajahnya kembali serius saat berbicara dengan Sungmin hyung. " benarkah?" Sungmin hyung menatapku. Aku mengangguk pelan. "kau bisa kekantor duluan hae~ . nanti aku menyusul" ujar Sungmin hyung sambil berlalu kearah dapur. Meninggalkan aku dan Donghae hyung. " hyung? kau tahu tentang hubungan Siwon dan Sungmin hyung dulu?" pertanyaan bodoh ini keluar tanpa bisa kukontrol. Donghae hyung memutar bola matanya. " berhenti membicarakan masa lalu kyu~" Donghae hyung pun berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih penasaran.

Kyuhyun POV end

Normal POV

Donghae keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Siwon dan Sungmin, pikirnya. "Apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu?" gumamnya. rasanya begitu aneh ketika melihat Kyuhyun bisa sampai sakit seperti ini. tak mungkin Kyuhyun jatuh sakit hanya karna kelaparan. Pasti ada hal lain yang menyangkut Sungmin dan Siwon. Donghae menggeram. Ia bosan dengan Siwon yang selalu saja seenaknya. Tanpa sadar Donghae mengepalkan tangannya erat. Aku akan memukulnya! Donghae bertekad dalam hati.

"hae~ " panggilan Sungmin dari arah dapur membuyarkan lamunannya. Donghae beranjak kearah dapur dan melihat Sungmin yang sudah berganti pakaian santai dan memakai apron. Donghae menelan ludahnya. "ca- cantik.." gumamnya pelan. " kau belum pergi ternyata. Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Sungmin menghampiri Donghae. "Apa?" Sungmin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, lalu menunduk " kupikir kau membutuhkan morning kiss" Donghae melongo. Membuat Sungmin semakin malu. "YA! Jangan kaget begitu. Dulu aku biasa melakukannya!" Sungmin berteriak menyadarkan Donghae. "dulu? Kau tak perlu melakukan kebiasaan 'dulu' mu min~" Donghaepun meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

(di kantor)

Siwon mengunci diri diruangannya dan menolak bertemu siapapun hari ini. kehilangan Kyuhyun rupanya membuatnya berubah menjadi si penyendiri. "haaahhh… padahal ini baru hari pertama." Siwon menghela nafasnya. Menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah tak berminat. Matanya tertuju pada Donghae yang baru saja. "ah! Hae hyung. mungkin dia mau membantuku." Siwon tiba-tiba ingat kalau Donghae merupakan sahabat terdekat Sungmin. Mungkin saja Donghae baru saja dari rumah Kyuhyun. setidaknya hari ini ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang apa.

Siwon mendial nomor Donghae dengan tergesa. " halo" suara datar khas Donghae pagi ini menyapanya. " hyung, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Keruanganku , ne?" Siwon memastikan. "tuut..tut..tut" tak ada jawaban. kebiasaan Donghae. Mematikan telpon tanpa menjawab. "cklek…" Siwon mendongak melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka pelan. mendapati Donghae tengah berdiri dan menatapnya sinis. " ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. " duduk dulu hyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" Siwon mengurungkan niatnya menghampiri Donghae saat melihat raut wajah Donghae mengeras. "umm.. apa kau baru saja dari rumah Sungmin hyung?" BINGO! Tebakan Donghae benar. Siwon pasti akan menanyakan hal yang membuatnya naik darah. " hmm" Donghae mengangguk. Berusaha terlihat rileks. " err.. apa kau melihat Kyuhyun disana?" Siwon bertanya hati-hati. "kenapa bertanya padaku?" Donghae mengernyit. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah tau semuanya dari Siwon. dan Donghae mendapatkan jawabannya dari raut wajah sedih Siwon. " hubungi saja. Tanyakan langsung padanya, apa dia sedang dirumah. Kau namjachingunya kan?" lanjut Donghae. Membuat Siwon berpikir keras. Mencari alasan terlogis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Jangan kira aku bodoh Siwon" Donghae berkata dengan raut dingin. Siwon mendongak. Mendapati Donghae mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja. "kau baru saja memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kebodohanmu dulu kan?" lanjut Donghae. Siwon melotot. tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sosok Lee Donghae yang cuek ini ternyata mengetahui segalanya. "hyung a-" Siwon berusaha menjelaskan tapi di potong oleh Donghae. "MENGGELIKAN" Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menarik kerah baju Siwon dengan kasar lalu memukulnya

"Buagghhh!" pukulan keras menghampiri hidung Siwon. membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan merah deras. Siwon yang sudah merasa gerah karena terus disalahkan pun membalas pukulan Donghae. Memukul perutnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat Donghae meringis menahan nyeri. Perbedaan tubuh yang tidak terpaut jauhpun membuat perkelahian mereka seimbang. Mereka saling memukul. Berusaha meluapkan kekesalan dalam diri masing-masing.

(rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)

"kyu~ ayo makan. Kau bilang lapar." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan yang sedari tadi dimasaknya. Kyuhyun berusaha menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kasurnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. " ya! Kyunnie makanlah!" ucap Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan pelan. suasana mendadak hening. Hanya ada suara denting sendok dan piring yang terdengar. Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat. Ia teringat rencananya untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

" hyung~" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin pelan. " ne?" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat ragu. "maaf" Kyuhyun bergumam. Menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sungmin. " kenapa meminta maaf? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau sakit kyu. aku sudah terbiasa kyunnie~" Sungmin hendak memeluk Kyuhyun dan terhenti saat merasakan dua tangan Kyuhyun menghalanginya. " bukan. Bukan untuk itu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. " lalu apa?" Sungmin menyamankan posisi duduknya. "maaf telah membuatmu bersedih selama ini. maaf karena menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Siwon. maaf karena membuatmu tersakiti." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Suaranya bergetar. "huh? Akhirnya aku harus mengakuinya ya?" Sungmin mendesah. Ia meremas bahu Kyuhyun. meminta Kyuhyun menatapnya. "jangan menangis kyu. aku bahkan sudah tidak mau mengingat masa laluku, kenapa kau masih berniat membahasnya?" Sungmin mengelus rambut dongsaengnya. Tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun serapuh ini. "aku sudah meninggalkannya hyung. kumohon jangan membenciku" racau Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. " jangan seperti ini kyunnie~ aku tak membenci siapapun" Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng. " jangan berpura-pura kuat hyung. aku sudah terlalu jahat". "…" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. menyalurkan ketenangan. Mereka diam. Menunggu tangis Kyuhyun mereda.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih terisak. " aku sudah melupakannya kyu~. Donghae yang akan membantuku melewati semua ini. lihatlah…" Sungmin menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya. " semalam ia melamarku" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang bersemu sekaligus bahagia. " jadi?" "ya, kami akan menikah. Donghae akan membuatku melupakannya kyu. kau tak perlu khawatir." Sungmin tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya. "kembalilah padanya kyu~. aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya" Sungmin memohon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tak mungkin hyung. aku tak mau dia berbuat hal yang sama saat bersamaku. Meninggalkanku untuk orang baru" Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas. Sejujurnya semua yang ia katakan pada Sungmin tadi adalah kebohongan terbodoh. " aku bisa melihat kau berbohong kyunnie~" Sungmin kembali memohon. "biarkan aku memikirkannya lagi hyung" Kyuhyun membuang mukanya. Menidurkan badannya membelakangi Sungmin.

Normal POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku saat meminta maaf pada Sungmin hyung. ia tidak marah padaku. Sungmin hyung begitu baik. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk kembali pada Siwon. jujur saja aku masih err.. mencintai Siwon hyung. aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku juga ingin seperti Sungmin hyung yang dipinang oleh Donghae hyung. aku juga mau Siwon menikahiku.

"BRAK!" kudengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar. "OMO!" suara Sungmin hyung berteriak kaget bahkan terdengar sangat jelas. Ada apa sih? Membuat keributan dirumah orang! Menghancurkan moodku saja! " ….. babak belur…. Aduuuuh! " samar-samar kudengar omelan Sungmin hyung. pasti ada yang baru saja berkelahi dan minta diobati. Aku menenggelamkan tubuhku ke bantal. Berusaha meminimalisir kebisingan yang masuk ketelingaku.

Kyuhyun POV end

Siwon POV

Aku dan Donghae hyung mendobrak pintu rumah Sungmin sampai menimbulkan suara keras. Kami terlalu malas untuk mengetuk pintu. "BRAK!" suara pintu yang menghantam tembok terdengar begitu keras sehingga membuat si pemilik rumah keluar dan menatap kami horror. "OMO!" Sungmin berteriak. Aku tak peduli saat Sungmin menghamopiri kami. Aku masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mencari kamar Kyuhyun. "kenapa bisa babak belur begini hae? Apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan. Aduuuuuuh!" Sungmin mengomel panjang lebar. Aku melirik Donghae hyung dan dan berusaha menyemangatinya lewat pandangan iba. Aku mencari kamar Kyuhyun dan BINGO! Aku menemukannya. Pintu kamar bertuliskan ' KYUNNIE'S AREA ' disamping pintu kamar Kyuhyun terdapat kaca besar. Aku berhenti sebentar. Mematut diriku dikaca. Wajahku yang babak belur, bajuku yang robek. Darah yang mengering di sekitar hidung dan bibirku membuatku tak ubahnya seperti habis tawuran. Aku tersenyum mengingat pertengkaranku dan Donghae hyung beberapa jam yang lalu.

Flashback on

" KAU BRENGSEK CHOI SIWON!" Donghae hyung memukulku dengan membabi buta. Memukul apapun yang bisa dia gapai. Aku membalasnya tak kalah liar. Aku menendangnya berkali-kali membuatnya beberapa kali oleng. Hilang keseimbangan. Wajah kami yang sudah sangat lebam membuat semua pukulan tak terasa sakit lagi. Aku mendorong tubuh Donghae hyung dengan keras. Membuatnya terhempas kearah tembok. Ia merosot karena lelah. Ya, aku juga lelah. Keheningan menguasai kami. Hanya suara ringisan menahan perih di sekujur tubuh yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba Donghae hyung tertawa. " HAHAHA, kenapa kita berkelahi won?" dia bertanya sinis. " entahlah hyung. kau yang memulainya" aku menjawab malas. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan apa sebab kami berkelahi. Yang kurasakan setelah insiden pukul-memukul ini hanyalah perasaan lega. Rasanya begitu ringan. Tidak sepenat tadi pagi.

" ayo pulang." Donghae hyung berusaha berdiri dan dengan langkah terseok menghampiriku. " maafkan aku Siwon. aku terlalu cemburu padamu." Dia terkekeh pelan. "ne, rasanya begitu lega hyung" aku menjawabnya. "jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Donghae hyung saat kami sudah duduk nyaman dimobilku. Ya, Kami berjalan kearah parkiran dengan wajah lebam, baju yang berantakan dan langkah terseok. Membuat para karyawan yang kami lalui menatap kami horror. " aku akan menemui Kyuhyun, meminta maaf dan menjadikan dia milikku selamanya" aku menerawang. Membayangkan Kyuhyun menjadi pengantinku. Aku tak akan melepaskannya. Sampai kapanpun. " ya, lakukan itu Siwon-ah. Buat dia kembali padamu" Donghae hyung menyemangatiku. Kami tersenyum. Tenggelam dalam khayalan masing-masing.

Flashback off

Aku melangkah mantap kearah kamar Kyuhyun dan membuka pintunya pelan. kulihat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun tertutup selimut. Aku mendekat kearah kasurnya dan berdiri. "kyu~" aku memanggilnya dengan nada ragu. "eungghhh" kulihat Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam selimutnya mungkin merasa terganggu. Kyuhyun perlahan memdudukkan dirinya masih dalam posisi membelakangiku. Ia mengusap matanya lalu berbalik kearahku. Kulihat ia melotot menatapku. "Hyung?" Kyuhyun memastikan. "ne, kyu. aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku melangkah hendak menghampirinya saat kulihat ia menatapku sengit. Aku mengurungkan niatku. "maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu kyu. aku ingin terus bersamamu" aku mulai memohon. Aku sedikit berdecak saaat kulihat dia tidak memperdulikanku. "kyu, lihat aku" aku nekad menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang wajahnya. Ekspresinya berubah takut saat melihat wajah lebamku dari dekat. "ini kenapa?" tanpa sadar ia mengelus ujung bibirku yang berdarah. Aku mengambil tangannya yang masih dibibirku lalu menggenggamnya. "kembali padaku ya? Lupakan masa lalu ku. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, ne?" aku meremas bahunya. Berusaha membuat ia kembali percaya padaku. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Aku tahu dia juga masih menginginkanku. Aku mengangkat wajahnya dan berbisik "saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyakitimu dan membunuh siapapun yang membuatmu bersedih" aku mengucapkan janji setiaku didepannya. Kulihat matanya bekaca-kaca. "be-benarkah?" ia memastikan kata-kataku. " ya!" ucapku lantang. Aku menarik wajahnya, ingin mengekspreksikan rasa cintaku lewat sentuhan bibir. Tapi Kyuhyun menahan bahuku. " buktikan kata-katamu dengan menikahiku hyung~" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelingaku lalu membuang wajah cantiknya. Aku mengangguk.

" Cho Kyuhyun, menikahlah denganku. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu" ucapku tulus. Aku meraba kantung celanaku. Ukh! Aku lupa. Ini kan lamaran mendadak. Aku tak punya cincin untuk mengikat janjiku. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kamar Kyuhyun. BINGO! Aku menemukan kulkas. "tunggu sebentar chagy" aku melangkah cepat kearah kulkas Kyuhyun membukanya dengan tergesa dan menemukan batu es berbentuk bulat dan berlubang ditengahnya. Bentuknya mirip sepeti cincin. Aku melangkah dengan senyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun. "terimalah tanda cintaku cho Kyuhyun" kupasangkan batu es tadi kejari manis Kyuhyun. aku melihatnya tercengang lalu tertawa. " nado Choi Siwon. nado saranghae~" Kyuhyun menciumku sembari meneteskan airmata.

Aku tahu dia sangat bahagia.

FIN

Abis… (yahhh abiss) hahaha selesai ficnya chingu. Semoga kalian semua puas dengan hasil karya saya. Terimakasih buat para reviewer yang sudah mau menyertai tulisan saya dengan pujian-pujian ataupun saran-saran. Saya seneng baget fic ini selesai. Rasanya beban saya berkurang satu (lho?)

Oh iya. Saya mau bikin sekuel NC lovely dick tuh. Doain yah semoga tulisan saya makin bagus. Hehehe. Makasih semuaaaaaaaa

Biya-Kyuke


End file.
